


The Sound of Silence

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Good things don't always last forever





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the drabble challenge prompt 'Just Right' with a word count of 100 words exactly. 
> 
> Thank you [PrimaveraCerezos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos) for being a wonderful beta as always ❤️

 

 

Draco's whole life had been defined by being wrong. He'd been on the wrong side of the war, made all the wrong choices.

 

But then, during those few blissful months with Harry, his life had finally felt just right. He'd thought his misguided past was behind him, wiped away by love.

 

Nothing in his life had _ever_ felt as wrong as the door slamming behind Harry, the reverberating silence amplifying the aching grief in his heart. He'd at long last had something good, something pure, something beautiful.

 

And now it was gone.

 

He didn't think he'd ever feel right again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any broken hearts that may have resulted from this drabble! 💙
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
